Approval
by The Evil Artichoke
Summary: Georgiana was immediately drawn to Elizabeth due to her brother's good opinion. What if the events of Ramsgate and and a misplaced attempt to protect her brother resulted in Georgiana disliking Elizabeth? How will the opinion of Darcy's sister affect his relationship with Elizabeth?


Miss Georgiana Darcy of Pemberley knew little of the world. After being orphaned at the age of ten, she was left under the guardianship of her overprotective brother and her slightly less overprotective but frequently absent cousin.

Her brother, Darcy, despised the gossip, manipulation, and false flattery that occurred in town. As such, he remained in the country as much as he could to avoid society and Georgiana had minimal exposure to anyone outside of her family. This led to a complete trust in anyone who she considered family. Outside of blood, who was closer to family than the boy who was like a brother to your brother and a son to your father?

Fifteen year old Georgiana Darcy was the perfect target for George Wickham. The insecurity that is present in all young ladies allowed her to be easily flattered by his compliments. Her trust in the goodness of all men prevented her from doubting his words. The memories and nostalgia from years prior helped open up the otherwise shy girl, simultaneously convincing her that their relationship must be special. His previous experience with her brother and father won her trust. Her dreams of romance and love caused her to jump at the first signs of it.

Darcy had been there to save her from a dreadful elopement. Unfortunately, Georgiana did not recover. She no longer trusted anyone. To her, men were cruel. The poor wanted money. The rich wanted more money. She withdrew into herself and looked warily upon everyone.

 _P &P_

Elizabeth Bennet recognized the great compliment to herself when Mr. Darcy brought his sister to visit her on the same day, and was properly flattered by it. She was not entirely certain if she was flattered by the compliment itself, or simply pleased by the giver of it. As much as she tried to deny that her heart was touched by Darcy, she knew that her thoughts towards him were not entirely platonic. She was too vain to not feel at least some attachment to a man who not only fell in love with her, but was kind enough to not hate her after she refused him in the harshest manner possible.

Lizzy at first recognized that Wickham's report of Georgiana was false, as she was not proud, but simply exceedingly shy. Although she was not shocked to find that Wickham had once again lied to her, she felt once again the remorse that came from believing his lies. As the party began to settle in, the atmosphere turned to one of tension.

Darcy, Elizabeth and Bingley were all as cheerful as their respective personalities would allow. Georgiana, however, despite Elizabeth's attempts to draw her out, remained silent. This was not a silence born out of timidity, but rather one that was made with a conscious decision and bordered on rudeness.

As Bingley tried to subtly ask about Jane, Darcy pulled his sister aside, "Georgiana, are you well?"

"Yes, brother."

"Are you certain? You seem ill. You are barely saying a word, even when it is asked of you."

Georgiana hesitated, "I do not care for the company."

Darcy was shocked that his sister could dislike the women he loved and her family. He paced the floor, drawing the momentary attention of Elizabeth which gave him the resolve to question his sister, "Is there any reason for this distaste in respectable people?" She responded in the negative. "Is it their station? Their tastes? Do you believe yourself too good for them?" Nothing.

"Well, you must at least give them another chance. It would be considered appropriate for you to invite them to dinner, perhaps tomorrow evening, would it not?"

"It depends on what you consider appropriate. Since they are merely travelling, they paid a call on us in a way and we returned it. It would be considered appropriate for us to merely call off all association with them. They are too far beneath us to raise any questions of us being rude and we would not be exposed to their vile company anymore."

Georgiana had underestimated her brother's anger, and as she saw the look in his eyes, she regretted her decision.

"Go to the carriage. Wait there until Bingley and I return. I will tell Miss Bennet that you sent your best wishes."

Georgiana curtsied quickly and rushed out of the room. This drew Elizabeth's undivided attention.

"Where has Miss Darcy gone? I was not able to say goodbye."

"Forgive me. She has taken ill. She sends her best wishes, but I fear we must be off."

"Already? But we have just arrived!" cried Bingley who had only heard the last part of the sentence.

"I hope she will be well. She did seem ill when I was speaking to her. Please send her my best wishes for her health."

"I shall, but she should be better by tomorrow morning," he replied before turning to Mr. Gardiner, "Will you all join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

This was met with a jubilant agreement, and arrangements for fishing were made before a flurry of curtsies, bows, and well wishes signalled the end of the visit.

A/n: I am writing for myself. I am sharing it with you. I am not a fantastic writer, but in order to become a fantastic writer, I need to just keep writing. I have barely edited it, and tried to get it out as quickly as possible. Admittedly, terrible writing. I'm terrified that this sounds like a sixteen year old daydreaming about romantic things. Unfortunately, that is exactly what it is, and that is not something that I want it to be.

I welcome criticism and praise equally. Well, that's a lie. I want praise. If all you have to offer is criticism though, I will take it. I readily admit that I need to get better at accepting criticism, and it is there to help me improve.

I will post as frequently as I can. Please review!


End file.
